Rose
by princessblair
Summary: He thinks he should stop this but he doesn't anyway. Angsty OOC. Slightly A/U


He reckons he should really stop doing this.

But he thinks that everything is easier said than done. A small grunt runs past his lips as his flesh slaps against another flesh. He reaches out to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to stare at her eyes, but no matter how close he goes he never leans in for a kiss. He supposes that's the only thing he reserves for her. He reaches climax and pulls out of the nameless stranger.

He sighs as he texts her, "I'll be home in 20 mins."

* * *

He arrives home and he doesn't bother to even look for her, much less talk to her. He heads straight away to the couch and falls asleep promptly in their shared home. He doesn't have nightmares tonight.

They have agreed to get married, five years into their relationship. Now, they've been together for almost 12 years; people expected them to have children. Heck, he knows for sure she is waiting for him to ask. Probably once or twice she's asked him not to put a condom on. In a way, he's got to agree; he has been with her for so long, the next step for them would be to start a family. But- right now- he is too _damn_ comfortable just where he is. Having kids would definitely ruin his peaceful life.

Not to mention the fact that he's _fucking_ other girls besides her. It would just be too bothersome.

He wakes up at exactly 7 am in the morning. He stretches his limbs, a little tired from the midnight exercise and from the uncomfortable couch he was sleeping on. He sleepily checks the kitchen before he gets ready for work. With a heavy heart, he notes, she was nowhere in sight nor did she leave him anything to eat.

* * *

He arrives work as precise as the time he wakes up, not a minute too much or too less. He politely greets his colleagues with a simple wave or a nod with a few comments thrown here and there. Upon reaching his desks, he checks his mail and the paperwork that has been sent to him for his work today.

He spots a new message on his cell phone and he checks his back if there are any gossip-mongers.

_Hey babe, last night was great, can I see you tonight? Xoxo_

He sighs to himself when he realized he didn't even give her his number. '_She must've gone through my phone while I was in the bathroom.'_ He thought. Since he had a great time last night as well and not really in the mood to pick up any random girls tonight, he replied to the girl.

_Sure, 7:00 at the bar. Let's meet up._

With that he started his work.

* * *

It was a hurried flurry of clothes. Her bra was unceremoniously thrown to the ground and his button-down shirt had two of its buttons popped off. In the heat of the moment, neither of them cares for such trivial matters anyway. The call of the flesh, the need to be close and be pleasured; were the only thoughts running through their minds. He doesn't bother bringing her to the bed –_his wife probably expects him home by 9-_ so instead he hooks her legs on his waist and proceeds to fuck her senselessly.

9:00- He arrives home. He has taken pride with his exact punctuality, which is why he supposes his wife is none the better when it comes to his affairs. He arrives always, not a minute too late nor too early, and as usual he passed out on their couch. He doesn't bother looking for his wife again, tomorrow- if he feels up to it; he'll do it then.

* * *

At 7 am he predictably wakes up. He rubs his sleepy eyes and cautiously looks around the room. There is no sign of his wife, so with a muffled _hmph_; he gets ready for work.

While he was working on the minutes for the meeting the other day; he suddenly finally realizes it. It doesn't really come to him as a shock, it was more of the feeling of being in denial for so long- it finally sinks in. It doesn't matter anyway, because he knows where to look for her since he knows she won't be going anywhere.

_Beep_

He fumbles for his cell phone and checks the message.

_Hey babe, wanna meet up again? Xoxo_

This time he doesn't reply.

* * *

He leaves work in the same routine time he's used too. He remembers that there is a flower shop by the corner and heads that way. He buys roses because he surmises, all women love roses. He greets the flower lady a bid farewell and proceeds to go on his way.

He opens up a small iron cast gate and for a moment he stops. He doesn't really know what to say when he finally faces her. Should he say sorry? Should he kneel in front of her and beg her to come home? Should he cry? He has so many questions in his head that in his daze, he didn't realize he was in front of her already.

He kneels down, places the flowers on the ground and kisses her calmly like he's done this before.

He swipes a few stray leaves from her grave and he traces the words that were carefully etched on them. He lets a single tear escape –only a single because anything more than that he's sure she wouldn't be happy- He stands up, whispers in the air, "I'm sorry" and he turns to leave. She expects him home by 9 o'clock anyway.

The leaves fall back on her gravestone, but not before we can see what is written on them. It reads:

Yuuki Asuna – September 30, 2007- August 18, 2037

_In the greatest dark you have brought the brightest flash in my heart. _

_I love you, I'm yours._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :x only the plot

and this my first SAO fic! enjoy :)

A/N: Edited this when I realized my mistake, I wrote them off in the start that they're not married then passed Asuna off as his wife by the end of the story. Sorry!


End file.
